University Encounter
by CSAG13
Summary: On her first day at school, Yuri comes into contact with a God-like young man with golden hair with topaz eyes to match. A remake of a SupernaturalKinji's fanfiction. Told in various character's P.O.Vs.
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

**_Yuri's P.O.V_**

The yellow cab pulled up to the front of the University in Kyoto. Yuri sighed, feeling happy to be making a new start yet bad and guilty for leaving her family behind in Tokyo. "Here we are Miss. That'll be 400¥," The driver said, looking into the mirror at Yuri, scratching his forehead slightly as he held out a pinkish sweaty hand out. She nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the money before pressing it into his hand. "Have a nice day Miss." He said as she picked up her bag and climbed out of the door before smiling at him and shutting the door behind her. She smiled lightly to herself, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air as she scanned the outside of the University, there were a group of girls, all sitting round a wooden bench, texting away, all wearing baby pink and designer bags. Not far from them were a group of boys, chucking around someone's satchel. "Hey it was funny the first time but give it back!" The blonde haired boy in the middle complained, rolling his eyes as he extended his arms to catch the satchel in his arms. "Go fetch!" another one called flinging it in her direction. Her eyes widened, although there was no time to move, the last thing she saw was the blonde boy running towards her before blacking out.

After a couple of hours she finally awoke in the middle of the University's infirmary, lying on the bed. "Ah crap." She muttered, clutching the back of her head with one hand and rubbing the inner corner of her left eye with the other. "Are you ok?" A voice asked, sounding pretty worried as she turned her head and looked at the boy. "I'll live." She replied, smiling lightly before attempting to get up but the boy pushed her back down. "It's best if you stay lying down for a while, the nurse said you could have a mild concussion." He bit his lip slightly, looking around the room before back at her. "Uh I'm Kail Mursili, I'm a third year, and you?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked at her questioningly. "Uh Yuri, Yuri Suzuki, First Year." She shook her head gently, before rubbing her head gently.

"You don't look like you're from around here, where are you from?" She asked, looking up at him as he chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head. "Uh I'm Turkish, I came here mostly because of the history, I always admired Japanese culture." He answered, smiling at her. "Anyway, let me buy you lunch as an apology. The game got a _bit _out of hand." He explained, looking at her apologetically as she scoffed jokingly. "A bit?" She giggled, smiling as she started to get up again. "I'm late for first period, but it was nice to meet you." She smiled happily, grabbing her bag and getting up, as she reached for the door he grabbed her arm and spun her around "Y-your concussion." He said, blushing lightly as his lips met hers, them being so close together. She blushed bright scarlet, placing her hand over her mouth as she ran out of the infirmary and into the girl's bathroom, looking into the mirror with her hands clutching onto the sides of the sink.

_He was incredibly handsome, obviously popular, most likely in a relationship, So why did he kiss me? I'm short, not at all beautiful and bony. _She gulped before heading off to class.


	2. Chapter One – The Dinner

**Chapter One – The Dinner**

**_Kail's P.O.V_**

He looked straight down at the floor as he scratched the top of his head. His thoughts seemed to be swimming in confusion as he walked down the corridor, clutching onto his satchel tightly, he didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier. "Unless it was with her again." He whispered silently to himself. For a very slim and short girl she was incredibly attractive. Big, round onyx eyes which seemed to sparkle with positivity, jet black hair which hung in a tight wavy ponytail. Her style was slightly strange for the rest of the college girls who all seemed to invest in nothing but shorts and pink tank tops along with a badly matched hand purse. Her satin dress on the other hand was cut a couple of inches above the knee and was spotted with pink roses. Her lips… Her lips had to be her best feature, perfectly heart shaped with a slight pink colour to them. They were ever so soft and thinking of when they kissed made his cheeks turn slightly red. "H-hey! Kail wait up!" a voice called out from behind him, he jerked slightly before turning around. "Il Bani? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked as his eyebrows shot up past his fringe. "Aren't YOU supposed to be in class?" Il Bani chucked, hitching up his stack of books as Kail slowed down and let him catch up.

"Anyway, you and Selto, I heard you're introducing her to your Dad right?" He asked as they both walked up and down the almost deserted hallway. "I dunno. She's been acting kind of strange this week, as if she has better things to do than improve our relationship, It's quite depressive." He lied, trying to think up more reasons for her to not come to dinner. Ever since what happened in the Infirmary with that Yuri girl he hasn't even thought of asking Selto to tag along. "What do you mean? You know, your Dad will blow his top if he finds out you've lost another girl." Il Bani frowned, looking at his best friend inquisitively. "I know, but none have them have been right. Not even Selto if she keeps acting like this." He shook his head, opening up his locker and chucking his satchel in, keeping a hold of a couple of study books. "So," Il Bani started, changing the subject to avoid getting on Kail's bad side. "I hear there's a new girl in first year. Yuri something, apparently she's really short and weird looking, plus she hasn't come from the best family setting," Il Bani spouted off in his usual know-it-all tone which annoyed Kail to no end. Kail opened his mouth to correct Il Bani's very offensive mistake when he shut his mouth almost as quickly as he opened it. "Really? I saw her walking across the corridor and she doesn't look that strange," He replied, scratching the back of his head as he decided not to inform him of the... Incident that happened earlier.

"Is she now? You know, even if you aren't on good terms with Selto you're still her boyfriend and it's not right to cheat, her family's business will de-face yours," Il Bani reminded him, sighing as they rounded the corner, running straight into Selto. "Speak of the devil," Il Bani breathed, suddenly plastering on a bright smile for her "Hey Selto, how are things?" He asked as Kail jerked slightly, feeling washed over with guilt before greeting Selto and nodding slightly. "There have been better days I must admit. Uh Kail, I know we haven't been on good terms, I'm sorry," She apologised, looking up at him sadly until he pulled her close, brushing her hair from her face and kissing her forehead softly. "It's ok, I forgive you," He whispered gently into her hair. It was a lie of course, but he was a surprisingly good actor. It was only until he saw a crème, rose spotted dress suddenly disappear round the corner that his eyes softened. He wanted to push Selto aside and run after her, apologise and it would be like the corny yet romantic love story of Romeo & Juliet, without the suicide.

"So, I was thinking maybe you'd like to come round for dinner tonight? With my family," Kail asked, looking deeply into her eyes which made Selto melt, she smiled gently, she was an incredibly alluring woman with curves any actress would die for but she was.. Too much alike to the other girl's he had dated in the past. Heiresses to big family businesses, they all loved him, every single one. But no matter how hard he'd tried, he couldn't truly love them back. They were just... Business deals. His family had brought up all of his brother's and even his sister to find significant others who could be at their advantage. None of them enjoyed doing this, but what choice did they have? There was only one way to stay in the business and that was to climb up, even if that means stepping on other's toes. That's what his father had practically engraved in the side of their brains. They were all competing for the inheritance of their Father's business. But Kail's stepmother was the only thing that stood in the way of them achieving that.

"Kail?" Selto asked, he quickly snapped out of his flashback. "Hm..?" He mumbled, shaking his head slightly as he looked down at her. "Like I was saying... I'd love to, pick me up at 6?" She giggled, pressing her lips lightly against his before nodding to both of them and walking down the corridor, the bell going the instant she turned the corner, the same corner Yuri turned when she saw him with Selto.

**_Yuri's P.O.V_**

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "Jealous.. Me? Jealous? I just met the guy and now suddenly I'm jealous?" She muttered, sitting on the back table in the red carpeted library which had lamps that hung about 2ft above the tables. She sighed, flipping through pages as she jotted down a few extracts from the book in place of the notes that she didn't take during her first class. "But.. But seeing him and that girl together... I... I know I have no place to think like this, especially because I don't know him at all but, I'm jealous..." She thought to herself, wishing that she was that girl she saw in the hallway, beautiful, tall, curves to die for. Not short, scrawny with nearly no bust line at all. "What an idiot I am.. To think someone like him could ever want to be with me.." she whispered.

Suddenly, someone walked in casually through the door, carrying a book and notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other before walking up to her table, smiling apologetically before plonking his stuff down onto the table, pulling out the chair and sitting down opposite from her, twirling his pencil around in his fingers. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked. She shrugged, sighing softly before forcing a slight smile. "No of course not." She looked back down at her book, flipping the page and copying it down into her notebook. "About what happened earlier.." Kail started before being cut off by her. "You know I really don't think that.. Concerns me." She said, keeping her eyes glued to the book. "Well," He replied, stopping before opening his book and studying it's contents. She sighs, closing her book and getting up, collecting her things before heading towards the exit "I think I've made enough notes now, well, bye." She said, opening the heavy wooden door and quietly shutting it behind her.


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:-**_

_****_I am so sorry I have abandoned all of my current stories recently but I am pleased to say that University Encounter is COMING BACK! Please review and follow! Chapter three should be out by the end of next week, feel free to message me if you have any questions and I hope to hear from you all soon!

**_CS xox_**


	4. Chapter Three – Caught Out

**Chapter Three – Caught Out**

**_Kail's P.O.V_**

He watched her as she walked away from the table, flinching slightly as the door swung shut with a firm slam. He let out a long sigh. "Dammit.." He mumbled, shaking his head so his shoulder length blonde hair danced around his neck. He quickly got up and made a b-line for the door, running through the corridors until Kail found Yuri leaning into her locker, rummaging through whatever she had kicking around in there. He halts, thinking of the best way to engage her in conversation. "Uh.. Hi, look I just wanted to see if you still wanted to do lunch?" He babbles, looking at her expectantly. "I never said I wanted to do lunch in the first place." She murmurs. Not looking up at him as her resolve would most likely melt underneath his gaze.

"Wouldn't it be a bad idea? I mean with your girlfriend and all?" She asks, looking through her books as she arranges them neatly on the shelves. "No, I mean, we're just friends right? She trusts me implicitly." He comes up with, making her squeeze her eyes shut in embarrassment. "I- I guess.." She stammers, frowning up at him _She's gonna turn me down…_ "I'll just finish sorting out my locker, meet you at the gates in ten?" She says, making his eyes widen in surprise at her sudden acceptance of his invitation. "Sure." He nods in agreement before taking off quickly, just in case she decides to change her mind.

As he stood outside waiting around like an idiot he only just realized how big the university was. Sure most universities were but this was definitely one of the bigger ones. The minutes past by quickly as floods of students stormed past him. _Where is she?_ He thought. Just as he turned to leave, Kail heard his name being called out by a soft silvery voice. "Hey Kail wait up!" Yuri called, walking impatiently towards him. "Sorry I just got distracted. This guy.. Ramses came by my locker after all my books avalanched on top of me so he helps me put them back in, he seemed really nice." She gushed, smiling away as a pink rose colour spread across her milky cream skin. _That prick? I heard about him… I… He can't have her she's mine! - Wait.. No… No she's not, Selto's mine…. I… Who am I kidding, Selto isn't mine! I don't even want her, I want Yuri… And all her adorable clumsiness. HE can't get in the way of that._

"Yeah?" He nodded along to her story when appropriate as they strolled down to the café just around the corner. Kail grabbed the door and pushed it open, letting Yuri pass through first. "So yeah I guess, his eyes seem weird but in a cool way which makes him seem slightly mysterious and all I guess… Oh I'm sorry I tend to go on. What did you want to talk about?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as we lined up in the queue. "Oh nothing in particular I just wanted to get to know you better." _And make sure that stupid Ramses fucker doesn't get his grubby little hands on you. _"Oh? Well.. There isn't much to know. I love art, music and dance if that helps us get started!" She giggles as I pay for the snacks we picked up along the line before finding an empty table to sit down at. _Musically and Artistically talented? Jackpot. This girl's perfect._ He thinks to himself as she continues to babble on about her hobbies and dreams.

The lunch speeds on as they swap little back stories, embarrassing moments, silly little habits etc. "Your funny," she grins, taking a sip of her lemon and lime slushie. "I'm glad you find me amusing Yuri," He chuckles gently. Before either of them realize it their noses are brushing against eachother. They gasp and stare at eachother before locking lips. It wasn't a sensual kiss that Kail was used to it was soft and tender, full of affection. Yuri flushed as he smiled at her.

Splash. Hot coffee burns his face and chest as Kail jerks back in surprise. "S-Selto," He splutters, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he looks up at the enraged young woman in shock. "You total JERK!" She hollers, chucking her now empty paper cup into his face before storming abruptly out of the café. "Shit." He mutters, looking down at the floor. "I. I gotta go Kail… I'll uh, see you around," Yuri stammers before collecting her things and running out after her quickly.

_Damn It._

**_A/N: Yes this chapter was slightly based off of FSOG because I have recently become obsessed with the trilogy ^^;_**

**_R & R Please!_**

**_CS xox_**


End file.
